It is known to provide the player with the opportunity of selecting the range of combinations of symbol positions, or ‘pay lines’, to be used for win determination, an appropriate multiple of a basic stake value being required for multiple paylines.
With such known machines an array or matrix of symbols is displayed to the player at the win zone. In the case of 4 reels each displaying 3 consecutive symbols a 3×4 matrix of 12 symbols is displayed. Each reel has a predetermined sequence of symbols, say 20 or 24 symbols, from which the group of 3 consecutive symbols is selected. The range of combinations within the matrix is thereby limited which consequently limits award possibilities and player entertainment.